A new adventure?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: The village psycho. A happy-go-lucky girl. A pure-hearted kunoichi. These three shinobi meet up in Suna; could this be good for the village, or could this result in absolute chaos? OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome wandered aimlessly around Suna - she'd decided she wanted to go travel a bit, and she hadn't been getting any good missions, so she figured that it'd be an alright time to leave. She pushed a strand of purple hair from her dark blue eyes and let out a sigh, fanning herself with her hand. Konoha wasn't even close to being as hot as it was in the desert.

Up a bit from where Kagome stood, was a taller girl. Her hair was a deep shade of pink and stuck out oddly at one side. Her eyes were a neon shade of aqua and her outfit fit the scene of a sand villager. The problem about this girl, was what she was doing. Two young kids stood before her, her eyes hungry as she licked her lips, a kunai tight in her grasp; the kids were crying as they backed up against a wall.

Kagome blinked a few times, before walking over. She made sure her footsteps weren't too quiet, afraid to startle the girl. She stepped past the girl and stood infront of the kids. Patting each on the head she assured them there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey," She greeted kindly to the girl she assumed had been scaring them.

The girls eyes narrowed as her hand slowly fell at her side. "You're not a sand ninja." She said simply.

"Nope, from Konoha," Kagome responded, as the kids scurried away.

The girls eyes narrowed even deeper till the point that she appeared to be squinting. "I was having fun..." Her eyes relaxed as she looked around toward the retreating boys. "Oh well, I still tastedn their blood," She mumbled, her eyes still following them.

"Well, that's odd," Kagome commented, her eyes following the path of the strangers'.

The girls head turned back in Kagome's direction. "Who are you, what do you want?" Her voice was almost mono-tone.

"I never said I wanted anything," Kagome replied with a shrug.

The girl hissed under her breath as her back turned. "Then why did you let my prey run away?"

"Because picking on kids isn't nice," she scolded as though she were talking to another kid.

The girl scoffed as she half turned, her eyes full of lust. "You can't tell me to do shit! Do you even know who I am? I'm known as "The Village Psycho", here." She stated, a coldness in her voice.

She shrugged in response. "Well, I'm not from here, so that doesn't matter to me."

The girl flinched; her eyes suddenly looking lost. "I-I have to ah... be somewhere... Bye!" She quickly scurried off and out of sight.

Kagome blinked before holding up two fingers. "Peace?" She called out, unsure if she was even heard.

Kagome was suddenly glomped from behind, a cheery and happy giggle emenating from behind her.

Kagome practically fell over from the force from behind. She stumbled forward, but balanced out.

"Excuse me?" She wondered, craning her neck to see whom it was.

The girl smiled happily. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" It was Kasha; Kagome's childhood friend whom she hadn't seen since they were toddlers.

"Oh, hey!" Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm just here for a little vacation. How've you been?"

Kasha too, smiled brightly as she pulled away from Kagome, letting her turn. "I've been great! Made it to Chunin last month!"

"Oh, that's splended to hear! Congratulations!" Kagome congratulated.

Kasha smiled. "So how's your visit in Suna been so far?"

"Well, I just arrived, but so far it's been nice. A little bit hot for me - you know how I've always preffered the cold," She replied with a smile.

Kasha nodded. "I ah... saw "The Village Psycho", talking to you, she didn't hurt you, did she?" Kasha's eyes were full of concern.

"Of course not," Kagome answered with a reassuring nod.

Kasha let out a sigh of relief. "Good! If possible, avoid that girl at all costs! However, I must go chase after her!" The younger smiled brightly.

"May I ask why?" Kagome politely wondered.

Kasha nodded. "Of course you can! ... I am going after her cause... I feel bad for her. There's a long and painful history to that girl. Our schools teach us about her so we know why she is nicknamed as she is, and why we should avoid her. My sensai is always scolding me for going after her, but I don't care. I think if she had a friend, she'd be a lot different!"

"She doesn't have any friends?" Kagome echoed with widened eyes. How could somebody not have any friends? What a cruel world, she thought to herself.

Kasha shook her head. "It does sound unbelieveable, however, had you known her history, it'd make a bit more sense. Wanna come with me? I need to go before she gets too far."

She nodded. "Sure."

Kasha and Kagome began to run in the direction the girl had ran. As they ran Kasha began to explain. "That girls name is Uma Minako. That name may be more familiar than "The Village Psycho."

Kagome shook her head. "Never heard of," She told her.

Kasha shrugged. "Well, basically, when she was about six, she killed her bestfriend. No one really knows what happened to cause her to go that far, but she did. Her father seems like a nice guy, but the way he looks at Minako makes me believe that he beats her. Her mother died when she was born, so I think that enough drove her insane, It's too bad really... When she is sane, she is very nice."

"That's awful." Kagome agreed with a nod.

Kasha nodded again as she jumped on top of a building, turning to face Kagome. "She doesn't remember me, but when we were kids, we were friends. She told me a lot. She seemed dilusional. I think she just needs some help to be okay." Her eyes turned and spotted Minako. "Also, if you help me, avoid being cut, at all costs." Kasha stressed the last bit; she was dead serious, a tone rarely used by the hyperactive girl.

"Alright, if you say so," She replied.

Kasha's eyes looked back down onto Minako. "If you get cut, she will attack you like Kakashi-sensai on a Make-Out Paradise book." She giggled at her comparison.

Kagome snorted and quickly covered her mouth to keep from giggling. "Oh gosh- that's pretty bad."

Kasha laughed quietly and nodded. "So, if you understand that, let's go!"

Kagome nodded. "Right!"

The two girls jumped down beside Minako who was currently lapping up a wound in her arm that, by the blood dripping from her kunai, she inflicted herself.

"M-Minako," Kasha called nervously; her one hand hidden with a kunai tightly in it.

Minako's head slowly raised as her eyes widened to an impossible size. "Go away!" She screamed backing away into a corner.

"Ew, that's gross," Kagome commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Kasha igorned her friends comment as she took a step closer to Minako. "Listen to me," She said calmly.

Minako's head tilted slightly as the blood flow on her arm halted. She cracked her neck and stood, now looking cocky like she had earlier when Kagome met her.

"You again? I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at Kasha, causing her to take a step back.

The purple-haired girl scratched her head, unsure of what to do, or say.

Kasha whispered to Kagome. "Personailty switch." Her gaze returned to Minako as she sighed. "Minako, please sto-"

"Minako? Y-you used m-my name? H-How do you know it?" Minako asked, clearly taken aback.

"I was your friend, Minako. I know you, and you know me." Kasha explained.

Minako's eyes shifted to Kagome. "T-then what about her? D-does she know me?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope!" She answered.

Minako looked nervous before she let out a deep breath, her eyes looking deadly again. "I'm going ... somewhere... bye."

Kasha stepped in Minako's way. "Come with me."

The older girl looked disgusted. "No! Go away!" She quickly pushed past Kasha, knocking her down to the ground before running off.

"D-damn Uma clan... their clan is made up of the fastest shinobi in all the villages." Kasha groaned from the ground.

Kagome helped her up, patting down her skirt and giving a nod. "Yeah, she seemed speedy alright." She agreed.

Kasha sighed. "Well, how long are you here for? Do you even have a place to stay?"

"No clue, and nope!" Kagome replied enthusiastically. "I always prefer to go with the flow, rather than plan."

Kasha smiled brightly as she tugged on Kagome's hand. "Then you must stay with me! It can be like old times!"

"Sounds good!" Kagome agreed.

The two giggled as Kasha lead Kagome to her humble home.

* * *

><p>AN: New OC story... YAY~ XD Minako and Kasha are mine, Kagome is my friends!~<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! I'm home! And with an old friend!" Kasha called as she closed the door behind Kagome, kicking off her shoes.

A far voice yelled back something neither girl caught.

Kagome blinked over at Kasha. "Does your mom have a cold or something?" She asked.

"Naah, she's just in the garden... Come say hello!" Kasha smiled brightly.

Kagome wandered aimlessly around Suna - she'd decided she wanted to go travel a bit, and she hadn't been getting any good missions, so she figured that it'd be an alright time to leave. She pushed a strand of purple hair from her dark blue eyes and let out a sigh, fanning herself with her hand. Konoha wasn't even close to being as hot as it was in the desert.

Up a bit from where Kagome stood, was a taller girl. Her hair was a deep shade of pink and stuck out oddly at one side. Her eyes were a neon shade of aqua and her outfit fit the scene of a sand villager. The problem about this girl, was what she was doing. Two young kids stood before her, her eyes hungry as she licked her lips, a kunai tight in her grasp; the kids were crying as they backed up against a wall.

Kagome blinked a few times, before walking over. She made sure her footsteps weren't too quiet, afraid to startle the girl. She stepped past the girl and stood infront of the kids. Patting each on the head she assured them there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey," She greeted kindly to the girl she assumed had been scaring them.

The girls eyes narrowed as her hand slowly fell at her side. "You're not a sand ninja." She said simply.

"Nope, from Konoha," Kagome responded, as the kids scurried away.

The girls eyes narrowed even deeper till the point that she appeared to be squinting. "I was having fun..." Her eyes relaxed as she looked around toward the retreating boys. "Oh well, I still tasted their blood," She mumbled, her eyes still following them.

"Well, that's odd," Kagome commented, her eyes following the path of the strangers'.

The girls head turned back in Kagome's direction. "Who are you, what do you want?" Her voice was almost mono-tone.

"I never said I wanted anything," Kagome replied with a shrug.

The girl hissed under her breath as her back turned. "Then why did you let my prey run away?"

"Because picking on kids isn't nice," she scolded as though she were talking to another kid.

The girl scoffed as she half turned, her eyes full of lust. "You can't tell me to do shit! Do you even know who I am? I'm known as "The Village Psycho", here." She stated, a coldness in her voice.

She shrugged in response. "Well, I'm not from here, so that doesn't matter to me."

The girl flinched; her eyes suddenly looking lost. "I-I have to ah... be somewhere... Bye!" She quickly scurried off and out of sight.

Kagome blinked before holding up two fingers. "Peace?" She called out, unsure if she was even heard.

Kagome was suddenly glomped from behind, a cheery and happy giggle emenating from behind her.

Kagome practically fell over from the force from behind. She stumbled forward, but balanced out.

"Excuse me?" She wondered, craning her neck to see whom it was.

The girl smiled happily. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" It was Kasha; Kagome's childhood friend whom she hadn't seen since they were toddlers.

"Oh, hey!" Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm just here for a little vacation. How've you been?"

Kasha too, smiled brightly as she pulled away from Kagome, letting her turn. "I've been great! Made it to Chunin last month!"

"Oh, that's splended to hear! Congratulations!" Kagome congratulated.

Kasha smiled. "So how's your visit in Suna been so far?"

"Well, I just arrived, but so far it's been nice. A little bit hot for me - you know how I've always preffered the cold," She replied with a smile.

Kasha nodded. "I ah... saw "The Village Psycho", talking to you, she didn't hurt you, did she?" Kasha's eyes were full of concern.

"Of course not," Kagome answered with a reassuring nod.

Kasha let out a sigh of relief. "Good! If possible, avoid that girl at all costs! However, I must go chase after her!" The younger smiled brightly.

"May I ask why?" Kagome politely wondered.

Kasha nodded. "Of course you can! ... I am going after her cause... I feel bad for her. There's a long and painful history to that girl. Our schools teach us about her so we know why she is nicknamed as she is, and why we should avoid her. My sensai is always scolding me for going after her, but I don't care. I think if she had a friend, she'd be a lot different!"

"She doesn't have any friends?" Kagome echoed with widened eyes. How could somebody not have any friends? What a cruel world, she thought to herself.

Kasha shook her head. "It does sound unbelieveable, however, had you known her history, it'd make a bit more sense. Wanna come with me? I need to go before she gets too far."

She nodded. "Sure."

Kasha and Kagome began to run in the direction the girl had ran. As they ran Kasha began to explain. "That girls name is Uma Minako. That name may be more familiar than "The Village Psycho."

Kagome shook her head. "Never heard of," She told her.

Kasha shrugged. "Well, basically, when she was about six, she killed her bestfriend. No one really knows what happened to cause her to go that far, but she did. Her father seems like a nice guy, but the way he looks at Minako makes me believe that he beats her. Her mother died when she was born, so I think that enough drove her insane, It's too bad really... When she is sane, she is very nice."

"That's awful." Kagome agreed with a nod.

Kasha nodded again as she jumped on top of a building, turning to face Kagome. "She doesn't remember me, but when we were kids, we were friends. She told me a lot. She seemed dilusional. I think she just needs some help to be okay." Her eyes turned and spotted Minako. "Also, if you help me, avoid being cut, at all costs." Kasha stressed the last bit; she was dead serious, a tone rarely used by the hyperactive girl.

"Alright, if you say so," She replied.

Kasha's eyes looked back down onto Minako. "If you get cut, she will attack you like Kakashi-sensai on a Make-Out Paradise book." She giggled at her comparison.

Kagome snorted and quickly covered her mouth to keep from giggling. "Oh gosh- that's pretty bad."

Kasha laughed quietly and nodded. "So, if you understand that, let's go!"

Kagome nodded. "Right!"

The two girls jumped down beside Minako who was currently lapping up a wound in her arm that, by the blood dripping from her kunai, she inflicted herself.

"M-Minako," Kasha called nervously; her one hand hidden with a kunai tightly in it.

Minako's head slowly raised as her eyes widened to an impossible size. "Go away!" She screamed backing away into a corner.

"Ew, that's gross," Kagome commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Kasha igorned her friends comment as she took a step closer to Minako. "Listen to me," She said calmly.

Minako's head tilted slightly as the blood flow on her arm halted. She cracked her neck and stood, now looking cocky like she had earlier when Kagome met her.

"You again? I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at Kasha, causing her to take a step back.

The purple-haired girl scratched her head, unsure of what to do, or say.

Kasha whispered to Kagome. "Personailty switch." Her gaze returned to Minako as she sighed. "Minako, please sto-"

"Minako? Y-you used m-my name? H-How do you know it?" Minako asked, clearly taken aback.

"I was your friend, Minako. I know you, and you know me." Kasha explained.

Minako's eyes shifted to Kagome. "T-then what about her? D-does she know me?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope!" She answered.

Minako looked nervous before she let out a deep breath, her eyes looking deadly again. "I'm going ... somewhere... bye."

Kasha stepped in Minako's way. "Come with me."

The older girl looked disgusted. "No! Go away!" She quickly pushed past Kasha, knocking her down to the ground before running off.

"D-damn Uma clan... their clan is made up of the fastest shinobi in all the villages." Kasha groaned from the ground.

Kagome helped her up, patting down her skirt and giving a nod. "Yeah, she seemed speedy alright." She agreed.

Kasha sighed. "Well, how long are you here for? Do you even have a place to stay?"

"No clue, and nope!" Kagome replied enthusiastically. "I always prefer to go with the flow, rather than plan."

Kasha smiled brightly as she tugged on Kagome's hand. "Then you must stay with me! It can be like old times!"

"Sounds good!" Kagome agreed.

The two giggled as Kasha lead Kagome to her humble home.

"Mom! I'm home! And with an old friend!" Kasha called as she closed the door behind Kagome, kicking off her shoes.

A far voice yelled back something neither girl caught.

Kagome blinked over at Kasha. "Does your mom have a cold or something?" She asked.

"Naah, she's just in the garden... Come say hello!" Kasha smiled brightly.

Kagome gave a nod. "Alright, if you say so," She agreed.

As Kasha lead Kagome to the back of the house, Kagome noticed pictures through the home of Kasha, her parents and her older brother, however, his face was scratched out. Kagome opened her mouth, but closed it, thinking better than to ask such a thing.

Kasha and Kagome reached the garden. Kasha left Kagome's side to leap into her mother's arms, giggles escaping her as her mother pulled her close. Kasha's mother looked up and smiled brightly toward Kagome. "My, my. How you've grown! How are you these days, dear?" She asked, her arms now wrapping around Kagome.

Kagome blushed as she scratched the back of her head. "Oh I've been great! Yourself?"

The mother's smile faded as a nervous laugh left her lips. "F-fine. I-It's been a little rough for Kasha and I, b-but nothing we can't handle, right hun?"

"Yes mother!" Kasha smiled.

"Mother, Kagome needs a place to-"

"No need to ask! Make yourself at home, Kagome!"

"Uh, alright," She said with a nod and a thanks.

Kasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away to the kitchen. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"Kasha pulled out bread and butter, sitting it on the table and began to eat. "I-I'm sure you're wondering where my father and brother are, am I right?"

Kagome nodded, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't like the way Kasha was acting.

Kasha swallowed her food before opening her mouth to speak. "My father went missing several years ago, and as for my brother, well... h-he got taken by the Akatsuki - you have heard of them right? They are a group of strong shinobi her are rouges to their villages." Kasha explained, seeming unlike her bouncy self.

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of 'em before."

Kasha nodded grimly- she missed her brother more then she could explain. She sighed deeply before shoving the rest of her food in her mouth. A smile came over her lips as she stood up. "So, what do you want to do, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I haven't a clue."

"Hm... w-we could go bother the Kazekage! Gaara is fun now that, that demon is gone!"

"Well, if you want to," Kagome replied.

"Well let's go then!" Kasha yelled, dragging Kagome outside the house.

Kagome followed along, eyes trained on the blue sky. She couldn't believe Kasha's brother had been kidnapped.

As they climbed the stairs of the Kazekage building, Kasha was greeted by many Jounin. At the top, behind a big desk, was Gaara. Kasha had become "friends" with him, shortly after Naruto had "tamed" him.

"Afterroon, Lumina." Gaara greeted, a slight tug at the corner of his lips.

"Lord Gaara! Morning!" Kasha greeted. "This is my bestfriend; Anaru Kagome!"

"Afternoon, Anaru." Gaara greeted.

"Yo!" Kagome greeted brightly.

"It's is odd that you came here, Kasha." Gaara stated. Kasha chewed her lip nervously - the only time Gaara ever **needed** her, was when they had news on her brother. "W-what is it?" "It's about Ryo." Kasha shuddered. "Mhm?" "... Is it alright with-" "K-Kagome, you can listen, I don't mind, I-I just don't know if you will want to."

"I'll be fine." Kagome shrugged.

Gaara continued. "One of our Jounin had spotted him."

"O-Oh?" Kasha was taken off guard.

"Yes. Seems he was not 'kidnapped' from the village. He is apart of their team."

Kasha hissed. "I'm going after him!"

"You can't." Gaara said simply.

"Kagome! P-Please! I-I have an idea!" Kasha hurried on, ignoring Gaara.

"Uh...," Kagome trailed off, but when she looked over at Kasha, she sighed. "I'll hear you out, I guess."

Kasha hugged Kagome tightly before facing Gaara. "L-Lord Gaara, I am sorry, but I am leaving the village to find my brother, and I am taking my friend... a-and another villager..."

Gaara raised a non-exsistent brow. "Who would that be?"

Kasha hesitated. "U-Uma M-Mikako..."

Gaara almost looked shocked. "Good luck then."

"Wait! Hold up!" Kagome exclaimed, being dragged anyways. She sighed and facepalmed; what had she gotten herself into?

Kasha continued to drag Kagome as they walked. "What, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Kagome replied, as she rolled her eyes, partly amused. Kasha had never been one to think before acting. Then again, Kagome was probably worse, but not when it was other peoples' problems. She was good at thinking things through for others, but not so much herself.

Once they got outside Kasha's head snapped around like a cat. Her eyes shifting to find any sign of Minako.

"AHH!"

"There!" Kasha yelled as she ran toward the screams- screams like that in the Sand Village meant the Psycho was in the area.

Kagome followed around like a trained dog. It's just the way she had always been.

Minako was spotted just ahead from where the two were; she was trying to steal a purse. "Minako, stop!" Kasha screamed.

Kagome scratched the back of her head and let out a sigh. What on earth was that Minako's problem anyways?

Kasha tackled Minako to the ground with her wrists pinned. The woman grabbed her purse and ran off. Minako and Kasha were breathing heavily. Kasha struggled to keep the older girl down; she was much weaker then Minako, but she hopped the shock of being pinned would give her the advantage.

"M-Minako," Kasha breathed. "please, try to listen to me." Minako remained silent and wide eyed. "I need your help."

Minako seemed to gain her senses. "N-No!"

Kagome stood there awkwardly.

Kasha got flipped over by Minako; she was now the one pinned with a kunai to her throat.

"Why would you want my help? Don't you know how **dangerous** I am?"

Kasha nodded. "We were best friends before..." She trailed off.

Minako's eyes narrowed. "Before I killed Sho."

"Y-Yes. Minako, I-I know you aren't all that stable... b-but I need your help... I-I need to bring my brother home, and your skills with Kagome's and my own, can make that happen. I'm not asking... I'm begging."

Minako stood up, realeasing Kasha and helping her to her feet. "B-but y-you know I'm unstable... wh-why would you risk it?"

"Because I still see 'Minako', in you."

Minako's eyes watered as she stared wide eyed at Kasha again.

Kasha reached out ahd touched Minako's shoulder. "Please, you don't know what it would mean to me if you helped."

Minako's eyes drifted to Kagome. "Y-You look familiar... why?"

Kasha broke in. "Kagome is my bestfriend. The three of us played when we were younger- oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that," Kasha admitted as a nervous laugh left her lips.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She wondered, not completely remembering her childhood in Suna.

Kasha nodded. "Yeah, s-sorry!" Even in tense situations, Kasha's hyper-active personailty still kicks in.

Kagome nodded. "No worries." She assured Kasha.

"W-well... let's go then." Minako said, forcing an awkward smile.

Kasha grinned. "Really, Minako?"

"Y-Yeah. B-but let's go as soon as we can... wh-while I'm still stable."

Kasha hugged Kagome as she jumped up and down in excitment.

Kagome awkwardly patted her friend on the back.

Kasha pulled away. "You're sure you're okay with this? I-I can find another ninja is you wish... this will be dangerous..."

Kagome shrugged. "It's fine. Plus, I shouldn't get too lazy while on my vacation."

Kasha smiled; nothing too big. "Thank you... Minako, w-will you come with us to my place for suppiles?" Minako nodded.

"No problem." Kagome assured.

The three girls ran off to Kasha's place. Kasha's mother almost fainted at the sight of Minako, but Kasha suttled her down. After gathering up supplies and explaining the plan to Kasha's mother, they set off.

"S-so, Kasha... how do you know where your brother is?" Minako asked.

"Well I was hoping you could be helpful."

"M-me?"

"Yes. I-I know you have a keen sense on the scent of blood. My brothers blood had been found up here-"

"You figure I can act like a dog and follow his scent, right?" Minako asked coldly.

Kasha gulped and nodded. "I-I was hoping so."

Minako sighed as they stopped at the spot. Minako stuck her finger into the blood and tasted it, she spit it out and coughed. "Wh-what is up with your bloodline!"

"It's probably his Kekkei Genkai... " Kasha explained.

Minako smiled simply. "I get it. Some bloodlines are poisonis to people like me. I can smell him, let's go!" Minako began to run.

Kagome swiftly followed along, unsure of what to say. Being around Minako was slightly unnerving.

Kasha looked ahead to see Minako before looking over to Kagome. "You alright? I know she is... weird, but when she is stable, she is a very nice girl."

"If you say so." Kagome agreed with a nod.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

"If you say so." Kagome agreed with a nod.

Kasha smiled as the three continued onward. As the sun began to set, the girls took a break in the leaf village that happened to be on the way.

"Katsu!" Kasha cried as she ran and hugged her familiar friend who was being followed by his squad.

"Whoa! Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Katsu asked as he hugged Kasha and smiled at Kagome over Kasha's shoulder.

Kagome blushed as she held up to fingers. "Yo," She greeted.

Daiki and Naomi stood behind Katsu.

Daiki stepped forward and pointed at Minako. "Isn't that-"

"Yes. But leave her alone, she is helping me find my brother..." Kasha explained.

Daiki sighed. "... You're hopless, kid.'' She teased.

Kasha smiled. ''I know!''

"Naomi, don't be rude, get out of your game and talk.'' Katsu ordered in a joking tone.

Naomi turned her head away, her nose pointed upwards, eyes still trained on her videogame as she let out a 'hmph'.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh as she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "Not much of a talker, eh, Naomi?"

The redheaded girl didn't respond as she continued her gaming. That's just the type of girl she was.

Katsu sighed as Daiki rolled her eyes.

"K-Kasha,'' Minako called nervously. ''c-can we go?''

Kasha starred blankly at Minako.

"Wait! I remember now! You hurt Katsu on a mission a while back!'' Daiki announced in a cold tone as an accusing finger pointed toward Minako.

Minako shuddered and hid behind Kagome.

''No way, that girl had no fear!'' Katsu stated.

''I said, leave her alone!'' Kasha yelled. ''She doesn't remember... she is stable right now...''

Kagome looked between the lot of them. She wasn't too sure what they were talking about, or anything, but she figured it was pretty bad.

Minako finally gave up and bolted away; her clan was made of the fastest shinobi in history. Kasha sighed deeply as she ran after the older girl.

''Oops.'' Daiki mumbled.

Katsu looked over at Kagome and smiled. ''So, how's the traveling?''

"Oh well, y'know. I haven't really gotten to travel all too many places yet, or meet too many people, but I guess it's been alright. I wish I hadn't been stuck the first week by myself, though," Kagome admitted, running a hand through her purple hair and letting out a nervous laugh. "How've you lot been since I left?"

Katsu laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and slowly began to walk away from his squad.

''We have been good. Naomi is Naomi. Daiki is Daiki, and me... well I'm still sexy and awesome!'' Katsu explained; his sharp cannine teeth in view.

Kagome let out a laugh, her face crimson as they walked along. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kagome teased jokingly.

Katsu smirked. ''Tellin' me you don't think I'm hot? I've seen you eyein' me!'' Katsu teased as he ruffled her hair slightly; somehow they had ended up in front of a resturant.

She let out a gasp, her face going brighter. "I have not!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Katsu smirked again. Slowly he pushed Kagome against a wall, his teeth nipping at the base of her neck as he said, ''You can't lie, I also know how much you want me.'' This was a tease he had used on girls many times, including Kagome one other time. His tonuge dragged across her neck before their eyes met; Katsu rested his forehead against Kagome's, smiling. "If you ever want somethin' from me, just ask.'' He told her in a flirty tone.

Her eyes rapidly darted to the sky. She swallowed back a breath, biting her lip nervously. "Don't pull this again," She said, forcing out a laugh.

He smiled. ''Sorry, couldn't resist.'' His face fell forward and their lips met. His tonuge snaked out to meet hers.

Kagome's hands made their way behind his neck and she kissed him back. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed a guy before, but she hadn't ever really had a crush on them, like she had on Katsu.

Katsu smirked into the kiss as he picked up the pace; their tongues rubbed together as a moan escaped his lips. Katsu was generally a player. He was unsure what 'love' really was; he felt emotions strongest around Kagome, but he wasn't sure if he had the guts to ask her out...

Finally she broke the kiss, and sank against the wall, her eyes trained on her red skirt. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, but it really wasn't her fault. Oh, she didn't know. She wasn't very good with guys. Kagome let out a nervous laugh, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Laughing was a lot easier than talking.

Katsu knelt down to her eye level and cleared his thoat. ''I-I'm sorry... um... I-I just... I was hoping... well, I mean if you want... um...'' He sighed feeling like an idiot. ''Will you be my girlfriend- my ONLY girlfriend? No more cheating or playing... I promise.'' He told her, blushing madly.

"Sure," Kagome responded, flustered. "I mean, uh yeah?"

Katsu smiled as he stood properly, holding out a hand to Kagome; he pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply, his hands behind her back to support her.

Kagome blushed even deeper as she stood up. She patted her skirt down. "Uh, but what about this mission I'm going on... I don't know when I'll be back."

He tilted his head like a dog. ''So? You are coming back, right? Or can you not lastt withou me?'' He teased, now smirking once more.

She laughed. "That's not it," She replied. "I was just... I dunno."

Kagome didn't wanna tell him how risky the mission was.

Katsu stared at her kindly. ''You can tell me,'' he assured her.

She nervously scratched the back of her neck. "It's not gonna be all too safe, is all," She told him.

There was a spark of something in his eyes. ''Maybe my squad should go with you.''

"Oh well, I dunno about that. I mean, it wouldn't be fair to put you guys in danger," Kagome said, shaking her head. She'd feel bad if any of them got hurt.

Katsu smiled. ''As long as that one girl is stable, we will be fine.''

"I suppose." Kagome agreed with a nod.

Katsu smiled again as he began to walk back to where he left his squad with Kagome close behind him.

"KAGOME!" Kasha yelled as she ran and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for running off! I-I should have not- but... I'm sorry!"

Daiki rolled her eyes at Kasha in disgust.

"Pardon?" Kagome asked.

Kasha moved to look into Kagome's eyes. "I-I ran away after Minako... I-I shouldn't have... I'm sorry!"

Katsu snickered from beside Kagome; he knew she didn't care, especially after what happened between them.

Kagome laughed. "I don't care." She assured her friend.

Kasha sniffled. "Y-You being honest?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled with a nod.

Kasha smiled. "W-well, on my run after Minako, we found a place to stay... wh-which is where she is now. I'm going to head over there, a-are you going to meet me there now, or later?"

"I guess later," She answered.

Katsu took a step closer to Kagome's side and winked at her. Kasha was oblibious to his gesture as she walked away waving.

"Kagome! I-Is that really you!" A voice called in a chippuy tone; it was Naruto tagged by Kiba.

"Hey Naruto!" Kagome greeted brightly.

Naruto grinned brightly. "Hows the traveling?"

"It's been good! How have you been?"

Naruto smirked. "Just training!"

Kiba and Katsu rolled their eyes as they laughed. "We've been pullin' some good pranks too, Naturo!" The boys stated in unison.

"No doubt," Kagome said with a laugh.

Natruto scratched the back of his neck as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, s-so Kagome. If you are traveling, why are you back home?"

"Going on a mission," she replied.

"Oh! Well, have fun then! I have a date with Sakura for Ramen, bye!"

Katsu laughed as he watched Naruto run off. "She probably said that to get him to leave her alone; she probably wont even be there."

"Probably." She laughed.

Daiki stared at Kagome before scoffing. She hissed and ran off.

Kiba looked over at the reatreting Daiki and laughed. "What was that about?"

Katsu shrugged.

"Im not sure," Kagome replied with a shrug.

Katsu looked over at Kagome and smiled. "I need to go home, want me to walk you back to Kasha and Minako? It's on the way!"

"Sure," She replied with a shrug.

Katsu wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder like he had earlier that day, and began walking in comfortable silence toward the hotel Kagome was staying in.

"Y'know, it's silly of them to get a hotel. Afterall, my house isn't too small," Kagome commented.

Katsu shrugged as he reached out and entwined his hand with Kagome's. "Kasha isn't very bright," he admitted with a chuckle.

"I guess that's true." Kagome agreed, nodding. Kasha hadn't been the brightest when they were younger, but Kagome always looked up to her, anyway.

Katsu came to a halt as they reached the hotel. "W-well, I guess I better go." He told her blushing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

Katsu nodded before waving as he walked away.

"See ya" She called, holding two fingers up.

Inside of the hotel, Kasha and Minako were sitting watching T.v.

"Yo," Kagome greeted, pulling off her boots.

Minako's eyes shifted toward Kagome, a slight smile covering her face. "E-evening," She whipsered.

"So, what is going on with you and Katsu?" Kasha teased.

"Oh, not too much," Kagome answered with a blush.

"Dating him yet?" She asked.

"Well, yeah...," She replied, playing with her hair.

Kasha's eyes widened as she ran and hugged Kagome while squealing. "Yay! It's about time~!" Kasha had always known of Kagome's crush.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kagome mumbled in embarrassment.

Kasha gasped. "Yes it is! You've been wanting to date him forever!"

Minako stood awkwardly in the back of the room. "I-I should talk to that guy... I-I hurt him when I-I was unstable..."

"Well, it's nothing to get all jumpy over," Kagome said.

Kasha shrugged. "Wrong! I think it is!"

"It's not really," Kagome said with a laugh.

Kasha gave up and sat back down on her bed. "Isn't this a nice hotel?" The younger smiled brightly.

"Yep, it is," She replied with a nod.

Minako was standing awkwardly in the back of room still, her eyes trained on the moon.

"M-Minako?" Kasha called out nervously.

"Maybe she's a werewolf," Kagome whispered, nudging Kasha with her elbow.

Kasha giggled before catching herself, her hands clinging to her mouth. "Th-that's mean!" Kasha scolded trying not to laugh still.

Kagome snickered. "It's not like what she doesn't know, can hurt her." She assured Kasha. "My brother wolves are calling!" Kagome mocked quietly.

Minako's eyes shifted down toward Kagome; her eyes appeared to be glowing in the dull lighting. "Don't." The single word was stressed, it sent a shiver up the younger's spines.

"T-told you... K-Kagome!" Kasha whispered nervously.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, chill out."

Minako plopped down on the bed and sighed. "S-sorry... I-I don't like night ..."

Kagome shifted away and gave a nod. "That's fine," She assured. She didn't like being near people she didn't know.

"W-well... let's go to bed!" Kasha suggested as she pulled blankets over herself.

Minako just flipped over in her bed and faced the wall.

"This is sufficiently awkward," Kagome commented, laying down.

The silence was overwhelming. The girls finally all fell asleep, suddenly awoken by yelling.

"Get up, idiots!"

"Wh-what?" Kasha mumbled blocking the sun from her eyes.

Kagome shot upright, still basically asleep. "I'm no idiot!" She exclaimed, standing up. This resulted in the purple-haired shinobi to fall flat on her face.

Minako laughed; something out of character for her as she took a step back. "I-I caught Ryo's scent. He is moving, h-him and whoever he is with. We need to move!"

"Why didn't you say so! Kagome, get up!" Kasha yelled helping Kagome to her feet and basically pushing her out the door.

Kagome grumbled as she stumbled out the door, being dragged along.

The three resumed their trip as they had the day before. Minako kept sniffing like a dog, suddenly she stopped jumping all together and looked behind her. Kasha stopped on the tree beside Minako and tilted her head.

"What? Are we being followed?"

"Yes."

"B-By who?" Kasha asked pulling out a kunai.

"Leaf villagers." Minako answered simply.

As if on cue, Naomi, Daiki and Katsu emerged from the trees and stopped a tree before the other girls.

"Yo!" Katsu greeted with a grin.

"Yo!" Kagome responded, pulling her signature move and holding up the peace sign.

Daiki sighed. "Katsu 'ordered' us to come after you guys."

Kasha smiled. "Thanks! B-but it will be dangerous..."

"Why?" Kagome wondered.

Daiki shrugged while Katsu winked at Kagome.

Kasha looked over at Naomi. "Using all of us, do you think you can come up with a plan? Minako has already found the Akatsuki hide-out."

Naomi scoffed. "Of course. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Kasha smiled meekly. "No. Can you tell us the plan?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Are you *stupid*? How do you expect me to have a plan whilst I have no clue how many people we'll be up against, nor do I know the layout of the building yet."

Minako sniffed the air. "I may not have the layout, but there are 19 people there. That help?"

Naomi pulled out a notebook, taking a seat on the ground. She began writing out ideas that came to her mind before stopping after ten minutes, or so.

"Well, we could go in through the front entrance. Assuming there will be booby traps, we'll have to watch out for those. Besides that, we can use my illusions to hide ourselves as we get further into the building. Depending on the skills of the shinobi there, we may be able to avoid conflict until the very end. Though, if any of them are as skilled as Kakashi, they'll easily see through my jutsu, so we can't be unprepared." Naomi stood up, throwing her notebook back into her backpack.

"Isn't there someway we could get Ryo to come out?'' Daiki asked Naomi.

"I'm not good with emotions and things, so if you guys want to get him out here, good luck," Naomi responded coolly, returning to her videogame.

''If Natsumi Hitama is really in the Akatsuki, she will be a problem all on her own...'' Katsu stated.

''I heard of many strong shinobi leaving their villages; if saying that they are there, would you be able to come up with a better plan, Naomi? You do know everyone.'' Daiki stated.

Naomi snorted. "Good job. You've figured out two people out of eighteen. Should I hold the applause?"

Daiki hissed but continued. ''Natsumi Hitama, Hyma Sho, and Spirit Yushima; they are ninja that went missing recently.''

"We already know of Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.'' Katsu added.

"That still leaves gaps...'' Minako mumbled.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at Daiki. "Oh, thank-you captain obvious. We can't assume that all of them are apart of them, but we also can't. Once you've sorted out your stupid thoughts, feel free to say something intellectual."

Kagome scratched the back of her head, letting out a nervous laugh. "Maybe we all need to cool it."

Daiki growled.

''Y-yeah, Kagome is right you two...'' Kasha agreed.

Naomi closed her game. "Shut up, you all sound like babies. People argue- get over it."

"That's not very nice...," Kagome mumbled.

Minako said nothing as shhe jumped off still following her nose. Kasha quickly followed before the other three followed. When they reached the outside of the hide-out, they hid. Outside stood Natsumi Hitama and another boy much older than her.

"Now what?'' Katsu whispered.

"Ambush, obviously," Naomi replied.

"I don't think-" Kagome began to protest, but the look Naomi gave her, shut her up pretty fast.

"Well, there are twenty people in there... We need to play with our strengths.'' Daiki stated.

Kasha nodded. ''Katsu has that seal, Daiki has the sharingan, and when Minako is unstable she is a monster. Naomi, you have illusions, and well, Kagome and I are just good fighters, well I have wind jutsu. My brother got the Kekkei Genkai...''

"Think you can plan somethin' miss perfect?'' Daiki hissed toward Naomi.

"Blitzkrieg." Naomi put her videogame into her bag and placed the bag behind the tree. She couldn't risk having the extra weight, or risk damaging her game. "Full out assault - we attack with everything we've got. Pure offensive attacks."

''Little bold, don't you think?'' Daiki mumbled

"Want to repeat that?" Naomi snapped. "Unless you've got a more brilliant plan than mine - which I doubt - then I suggest you shut your mouth."

I've gotta go to bed. I feel so shitty. I'll reply to you tomorrow morning, or something.

Daiki held up a fist toward Naomi. ''Say one more smartass thing, I *dare* you.''

Kasha moved between the two. ''Stop! Our enemy is out there, not each other!''

"Oh, you *dare* me?" Naomi mocked. "are you seven?"

"Guys, stop," Kagome mumbled.

This time Minako stepped between the two. "Naomi, you are not acting your age. Daiki, calm down."

Kasha was shocked by Minako's actions but nodded in agreement.  
>3hrs 46mins ago<p>

"Oh, you *dare* me?" Naomi mocked. "are you seven?"

"Guys, stop," Kagome mumbled.

Naomi scoffed and turned away, walking away. "Good luck!"

Katsu gripped Naomi's wrist and glared at her. "Where do you think your going?"

"This isn't my battle. I'm not putting my ass on the line for these people," Naomi replied coolly.

Katsu admitted defeat and let go of Naomi. As he turned back toward the others, a kunai flew into his arm. Katsu fell to his knees gasping, "We've been seen!"

Natsumi and the male who had been standing next to her, began to run toward the bush where the group was hiding.

"Run!" Kasha exclaimed.

Minako did no such thing; her body turned to face the Akatsuki members and her face twisted in insanity. The Akatsuki members stopped feet from Minako; the female smirked.

"Uma Minako, do you remember us? We've met before." Natsumi spoke with a cold tone.

"W-We have?" Minako asked taken aback.

"Yes." The male answered.

Kagome quickly grabbed Katsu's good arm, trying to pull him up. "Let's go!" She said, doubting this would turn out very well.

Unlike Kagome whom was wanting to retreat, Naomi pulled her kunai out with a look of annoyance. "You morons," She muttered, annoyed. If it wasn't for the fact Katsu was apart of her squad, she'd just leave, but he was hurt and it was part of her responsibility to take care of her team, even if she didn't like them.

Katsu winced as Kagome tried to move him. Daiki growled as she stood following the same movements as Naomi, she wasn't going to go anywhere; if Katsu liked her or not.

"Minako!" Daiki called.

Minako nodded and pulled out several kunai at a time. "I don't remember meeting you, but it doesn't matter. If you've met me while I'm unstable and lived, you must be strong."

"Duh, that's why I'm in the Akatsuki and your not." Natsumi hissed.

Minako sighed before charging at Natsumi, screams leaving her throat. Natsumi's hands formed a seal as her eyes turned white. Minako changed targets toward the male as she literally thew herself at him. A blue chakra sword appeared and thrusted toward Minako who dodged it. Another swing and Minako was hit, her arm gushing blood as her eyes narrowed; she hated to waste all that liquid draining from her body, but right then, her objective was the Akatsuki, dead.

Kagome stepped back when Katsu winced. "Sorry."

Katsu shook his head as he grabbed a kunai; unfortunatly his dominate arm was injured, but he wasn't going to not fight back. Katsu charged himself past Kagome and toward the Akatsuki at the same time as Daiki. The male was unaware that Minako was had a plan. The male was suddenly on his back and out cold. Natsumi got caught in Daiki's sharingan and screamed in agony before also passing out.

"Come on! If you want Ryo home, you better hurry up!" Daiki yelled as she ran toward the entrance with Minako close behind.

Katsu looked over at Kagome and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just a cut. Let's go."

"Okay, if you say so," Kagome replied, unsure.

Katsu kissed Kagome quickly to prove he was okay before taking her hand in his good one and dragging her inside.

Inside the place was swarmed with Akatsuki members. Right in the door was Hyma Sho and a boy with long red hair, taking a similarity to the other boy from outside.

Minako hissed as she looked from the members to Kasha. "There could be hundreds behind that corner. Should I go and attack?"

Kasha looked uneasy as she bit her lip. She turned to look at Naomi, praying she had an idea.

Naomi shrugged. "We're screwed, anyways." She'd never been the optimistic type.  
>11mins ago<p>

Kasha grunted a sigh as she looked over at Katsu.

"I know, I know." Katsu smirked as he bent down, another wince leaving him as he whispered, "Sealing jutsu; Succhi!"

A long stitch-like coil wrapped around the two boys making them useless.

"Hey!" The older one called.

Hyma just growled before sighing. Minako took that as an oportunity to run over and peek around the corner. There was no one in sight. Minako took a kunai and pressed it to each oh the boys throats. "Where are the others?"

Hyma laughed. "Spa probably; we're always there..."

"Spa?" Minako echoed, confused.

Hyma attempted to nod. From around a further off corner, a girl with medium length black hair appeared, her eyes widened as she saw Daiki before a frown appeared. Her eyes changed to a sharingan as she walked forward toward the group.

"What do we do now?" Kagome wondered quietly, her eyes trained on the girl walking towards them\

Daiki said nothing as she stepped toward the girl.

"Daiki, get back here!" Katsu called.

Daiki ignored him. She and the girl stopped before each other before hugging tightly.

"Wha?" The group asked, confused.

Daiki pulled out of the hug and lifted her headband to reaveal that it was scratched out. "I'm not with the leaf, I've been here for a while, I am a spy, idiots." Her and the other girl laughed in unison.

"W-well who is this?" Kasha asked pointing to the girl.

"My older sister." Daiki answered simply.


End file.
